Coffee break
by S0emme0S
Summary: Una normale giornata nella vita del dottor John Watson. E se il tempo guarisce davvero ogni ferita, John ancora non è riuscito a capirlo.


**Autore: **emme**  
>Fandom: <strong>Sherlock BBC  
><strong>Titolo:<strong> Coffee break  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong>John, Molly, (Sherlock)  
><strong>Riassunto: <strong>Una normale giornata nella vita del dottor John Watson. E se il tempo guarisce davvero ogni ferita, John ancora non è riuscito a capirlo.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Word:<strong> 3883  
><strong>Avvisi:<strong> Bromance, se proprio vogliamo vedercelo. (Sia chiaro, per me è Slash, ma ognuno è libero di auto-interpretare).  
><strong>Note: <strong>Ok, dato che sto studiando (ehm) filologia, vi informo che questa è la seconda stesura di questa fic. Un parto trigemellare praticamente.  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Geilie, amore bello! Siamo sovraccariche di esami entrambe, solo che lei studia, e io no. Così rubo il suo tempo facendo betare quello che produco sperperando il mio. YEP.

**Coffee break**

Such a lonely day  
>Shouldn't exist<br>It's a day that I'll never miss  
>Such a lonely day<br>And it's mine  
>The most loneliest day of my life.<p>

And if you go  
>I wanna go with you<br>And if you die  
>I wanna die with you<br>Take your hand and walk away. 

**Lonely Day - System of a down [Click]**

La sveglia suonava ogni mattina alle 7:05.  
>L'orario l'avevo scelto dopo vari tentativi in cui mi ero trovato pronto per uscire di casa o troppo presto o troppo tardi.<br>Scendere dal letto la mattina implica una serie di movimenti semplici, eppure terribilmente difficili per chiunque, anche per coloro a cui si prospetta una delle giornate più belle della propria vita.  
>E per me, che praticamente trascinavo la mia esistenza da un giorno all'altro così come si trascina il sacco dei rifiuti prima di disfarsene, gettare i piedi oltre l'orlo del letto, strappare la mia mente al sonno in cui potevo annegare ogni pensiero era ormai la cosa più difficile che dovessi fare.<br>Ma lo facevo, perché qualche idiota ha detto che il tempo cura ogni ferita, e dato che io sono un uomo capace di credere a tutto quello che gli viene detto, se detto con buona intenzione, cercavo di auto-convincermi che sì, il tempo cura ogni ferita.  
>Ma non era vero, e suppongo che non lo sia mai.<br>La sveglia suonava ogni mattina alle 7:05, dunque, e io mi gettavo giù dal letto il più velocemente possibile, perché un momento di stasi poteva voler dire che tonnellate di pensieri ingarbugliati si sarebbero di nuovo affollati nella mia mente e, a dire la verità, non avevo alcun desiderio di prestare loro attenzione.  
>Andavo in bagno e mi lavavo i denti, impiegando forse il triplo del tempo che normalmente concedevo a quell'abitudine, sciacquavo il viso e, se era una mattina di quelle davvero gelide, indossavo un maglione sopra il pigiama prima di scendere in cucina per preparare la colazione.<br>Per un po' di tempo era stata la Signora Hudson a prepararla per me, così ero solito scendere e trovarla indaffarata in cucina pronta a regalarmi un buongiorno fatto di pane, burro, marmellata, frittelle, a volte uova con bacon, tè o caffè, e qualsiasi altra cosa desiderassi.  
>Dopo una settimana di quel tran-tran non riuscivo più a sopportare di stare seduto sulla sedia osservando le sue vecchie mani da madre e nonna che mi servivano cibo che avrebbe comunque sempre avuto sapore di cenere, quindi le chiesi cortesemente di lasciare a me la preparazione della colazione, in modo che la mattina non fosse costretta ad alzarsi alle sei.<br>Avevo detto che era molto gentile da parte sua, ma che preferivo occuparmene di persona.  
>Lei non aveva perduto il sorriso e i suoi occhi, a volte tanto ingenui, mi avevano squadrato da capo a piedi, cercando di penetrare quel velo trasparente attraverso cui ormai avevo preso a vivere, ma non ci era riuscita e alla fine, sebbene a malincuore, aveva ceduto alla mia richiesta.<br>Così ogni mattina mi alzavo con la consapevolezza che avrei trascorso almeno quindici minuti della mia giornata intento a fare qualcosa a cui prestare attenzione. E questo era già abbastanza per convincere la mia mente ad abbandonare la sicurezza delle coperte.  
>Mi era indifferente che cosa mangiassi: avevo preso l'abitudine di fare la spesa ogni venerdì sera e durante la settimana segnavo su un block-notes i vari alimenti mancanti. Il giovedì sera ricopiavo la lista in bella grafia, così sarei stato sicuro di prendere tutto il necessario, e così altri dieci minuti sarebbero passati.<br>A colazione preparavo tè, pane e marmellata, a volte qualche ciambella se ricordavo di comprarle; mangiavo in piedi, davanti alla finestra, e scostavo le tendine osservando sotto di me la City che si svegliava.  
>Ogni mattina dicevo: "Devo trovare un altro appartamento." Lo ripetevo un paio di volte per essere sicuro di averlo capito bene e poi lo dimenticavo per il resto della giornata, per ricordarlo solo la mattina seguente e ripeterlo di nuovo, inutilmente.<br>Harry continuava a dirmi di lasciare quel posto ed io continuavo a dirle che doveva farsi gli affari suoi. Non ero mai stato troppo scontroso o irrispettoso con mia sorella, ma lei non aveva il diritto di darmi consigli. Nessuno ne aveva il diritto.  
>Dopo aver finito di mangiare lasciavo le stoviglie nel lavello, sperando che la Signora Hudson non avesse la malsana idea di salire nell'appartamento e fare le pulizie.<br>Le pulizie portano via molto tempo, se fatte con cura, e recentemente avevo appreso la gioia di tirare a lucido tutta la casa con meticolosa attenzione.  
>A quel punto sceglievo i vestiti con accuratezza, perfettamente indifferente riguardo a cosa avrei indossato, ma sempre molto attento ad abbinare i colori giusti.<br>Poi lavavo di nuovo i denti, tanto per essere sicuro.  
>Quando uscivo di casa erano circa le sette e trenta, la Signora Hudson mi accompagnava alla porta per augurarmi buona giornata e io la salutavo. Scendevo i gradini del 221B di Baker Street e ricominciavo a respirare, solo un po', solo leggermente.<p>

La prima cosa che facevo allora era passare accanto ad un giornalaio e comprare due o tre quotidiani diversi in modo da poterli leggere a turno durante i punti morti della giornata.  
>Avevo smesso di prendere il taxi e andavo a piedi al lavoro, dato che non era molto lontano. Mentre camminavo leggevo il giornale, indignandomi là dove era necessario e sorridendo là dove veniva richiesto.<br>Il portiere dell'ambulatorio mi salutava sempre nello stesso modo da quando avevo iniziato a lavorare lì, solo che all'inizio non vi avevo fatto caso, perché all'inizio non era fondamentale mantenere il pensiero concentrato su qualsiasi cosa accadesse nel mondo esterno.  
>Dunque il portiere sollevava la mano sulla falda del cappello di feltro che indossava sempre, lo portava un po' in avanti sulla fronte e diceva: « Buongiorno, dottore » sempre con la stessa cadenza, lo stesso tono e lo stesso sguardo.<br>« Buongiorno » rispondevo io muovendo appena il braccio mentre iniziavo a ripiegare il giornale.  
>Per fortuna l'ambulatorio era sempre sull'orlo del collasso e per fortuna c'era sempre bisogno di me e i punti morti della giornata potevano tranquillamente essere riempiti dalle stesse notizie di tre giornali diversi.<br>Sarah come al solito era arrivata qualche minuto prima di me e stava appendendo il cappotto azzurro all'attaccapanni vicino alla postazione della segretaria.  
>« Ciao, John » diceva, oppure « Buongiorno, John! », oppure « Oh! Come va? »<br>« Ciao » rispondevo io, e stavo quasi sempre a pezzi, quindi mi limitavo a stringermi nelle spalle e ad aggiungere: « Bene... Benissimo. »  
>Era strano il rapporto che avevo instaurato con Sarah. Le volevo molto bene, ed era l'unica delle ragazze che avevo frequentato con cui ero riuscito a non rompere in modo drastico facendo sì che finissero tutte per odiarmi. Forse Sarah aveva capito qualcosa di più delle altre, forse<em> lo<em> aveva conosciuto meglio, forse era semplicemente più sensibile.  
>E tuttavia non riuscivo a sopportare per più di dieci minuti quelle sue occhiate cariche di pena e commiserazione. Era più forte di me.<br>Persino quando ero tornato dall'Afghanistan, zoppicante e depresso, avevo tollerato maggiormente gli sguardi della gente, quelli che tradotti in parole possono essere pressappoco: "Povero ragazzo, così giovane..." oppure "Quanta pena, come farà a vivere adesso?". Con quelli ce la potevo fare, ma con Sarah e con chiunque altro mi conoscesse un minimo non riuscivo.  
>Forse perché non c'era nulla nel mio aspetto esteriore che dimostrasse quanto in realtà fossi devastato e gli unici che potevano immaginarlo erano coloro che avevo sempre intorno e che quindi mi compativano per la maggior parte del tempo.<br>"Dovrei cambiare città," dicevo allora, osservando quanti sforzi facessero tutti per farmi parlare, mangiare, leggere, camminare, respirare e vivere. Ma tanto non lo avrei mai fatto, quindi dopo un po' smisi di ripetermelo.  
>A quel punto della giornata iniziava la parte facile: le visite ai pazienti.<br>Dio, era semplicissimo mentire con loro, era semplice guardarli, fare la diagnosi, prescrivere medicine, auscultare il cuore, tossisca, alzi il braccio, da quanto tempo sente dolore?, sarebbe meglio fare delle analisi, torni da me la settimana prossima.  
>La splendida facilità con cui riuscivo a dare le cattive notizie alle persone era pari solo alla facilità con cui prima riuscivo a dare le buone notizie. E quel velo che mi separava dal resto del mondo si ispessiva ogni volta che riuscivo a dire a qualcuno che il tumore purtroppo non era regredito nemmeno con quel ciclo di chemio, che sfortunatamente aveva perso il bambino, che, mi dispiace tanto, ma non potrà mai avere figli.<br>Oh, non preoccupatevi, sono come voi: ogni giorno della mia vita vorrei solo morire, per questo sono perfettamente in grado di dirvi tutto questo senza alcuna apparente compassione e, al contempo, senza sembrare cinico.  
>Alle undici facevo una pausa di quindici minuti in cui scendevo al caffè all'angolo e prendevo un macchiato senza zucchero. Lo sorseggiavo su di una panchina, leggendo il giornale, senza pensare a niente.<br>All'inizio Sarah mi raggiungeva, cercava di parlare con me, mi raccontava cose della sua vita che forse, in un altro universo, avrebbero anche potuto interessarmi, ma delle quali facevo persino fatica a seguire il filo.  
>Eppure avrei dovuto aggrapparmi ad esse come unica ancora di salvezza, avrei dovuto immergermi nella vita degli altri per non pensare alla mia: ma non ci riuscivo, perché sapevo che l'unico motivo per cui lei si apriva così tanto con me era la profonda pena che le inducevo.<br>Così anche Sarah aveva smesso di seguirmi e di telefonarmi e anche di parlarmi, ormai.  
>Tornavo in studio e vi rimanevo fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Se la segretaria non mi portava il pranzo spesso dimenticavo di mangiare, oppure decidevo di saltare il pasto nei rari casi in cui lo ricordavo.<br>Alle sette finiva il mio lavoro - sempre troppo presto: cercavo di prolungare l'ultima visita, ma spesso era difficile - e tornavo a casa.  
>La luce morente mi rendeva complicato leggere per la strada, e con quelle lettere decifrate a fatica di fatti di cronaca di cui ero già al corrente iniziava il periodo più difficile della giornata.<br>Tornavo a casa alle otto circa e salivo le scale in silenzio per evitare di attirare l'attenzione della Signora Hudson - cosa che comunque di solito succedeva - e trovarmi così costretto ad aggiornarla sulla mia giornata lavorativa.  
>Ma dopotutto anche questo era impiegare un po' di tempo.<br>Cucinavo per una buona ora, con lentezza esasperante, temo. E di solito non ero molto consapevole di cosa stessi preparando: ma lo facevo sempre alla perfezione.  
>Mangiavo guardando la televisione e concentrandomi quasi con disperazione su qualsiasi programma spazzatura mi trovassi di fronte.<br>Dopo aver cenato pulivo tutta la cucina, il pavimento, il salotto, il bagno, la mia stanza. Passavo davanti ad una porta chiusa a chiave che non avrei aperto mai più e controllavo l'orologio. Di solito ero riuscito a raggiungere le dieci, quindi avevo ancora un'ora intera prima che il sonno arrivasse a vincermi, e quella, quella era pura agonia.

Il primo periodo non avevo capito quanto i tempi morti potessero essere crudeli con qualcuno.  
>Mi sedevo in poltrona alle cinque del pomeriggio e guardavo nel vuoto per qualche minuto. Quando rialzavo gli occhi c'era la luna e il Tg della sera era appena finito. Eppure non avrei saputo dire a cosa avessi pensato in tutte quelle ore di silenzio e di vuoto.<br>Non volevo più il silenzio e non volevo più il vuoto.  
>E l'unico modo per allontanare la consapevolezza di averli sempre intorno era smettere di sedersi, continuare a muoversi, a fare, a lavorare.<br>"Se mi siedo sono perduto" dicevo.  
>Ma ero perduto ogni momento della giornata, qualsiasi cosa facessi per fingere che non fosse così.<p>

C'erano dei momenti in cui non riuscivo a fornirmi in tempo di una scusa decente e allora non potevo evitare gli inviti a cena di Molly o di Greg o perfino quelli di Harry. Una volta mi chiamò addirittura Mycroft, ma con lui era più facile trattare: il suo tono di voce era esattamente lo stesso, apatico, vuoto, disincantato e senza la minima traccia di commiserazione.  
>Le cene peggiori erano quelle con Molly.<br>Quella ragazza mi inquietava, perché riusciva a mostrarsi serena non solo esteriormente, ma in qualche modo spandeva serenità attorno a sé come se la missione di farmi dimenticare i miei affanni fosse quella più importante della sua vita.

Eppure era lei quella innamorata, era lei quella che doveva passare le giornate a piangere, a disperarsi, a chiedersi perché.  
>Ma ogni volta che riusciva a trascinarmi fuori dall'appartamento, lei era l'unica che riuscissi ad ascoltare parlare con un minimo di interesse.<br>Lei, che era sempre stata così timida e di poche parole, che spesso si imbarazzava per un nonnulla e che, come arma di difesa, usava la strategia di uscire dalla stanza, era anche colei che riusciva a imbastire una conversazione con me e a condurla con assoluta naturalezza.  
>A volte mi ero sorpreso ad ascoltarla con trasporto, altre volte a desiderare che per me fosse facile come lo era per lei e a volte l'avevo odiata per come le era stato facile.<br>In un'occasione - non ricordo il contesto - mi aveva detto: « Il fatto è, John, che tu non vuoi uscirne. Un po'... ti piace tutto questo. »  
>L'avevo guardata per un lungo istante, i capelli scuri e il viso pallido incorniciato dal vapore degli spaghetti al pomodoro. « Sì » avevo risposto con sarcasmo ben sapendo che quella era la risposta giusta. « Non voglio uscirne. Hai proprio ragione: mi sto divertendo un mondo. »<br>Poi la conversazione era scivolata su argomenti meno pericolosi e in qualche modo eravamo riusciti a raggiungere la mezzanotte entrambi indenni.  
>Con Greg invece era difficile, perché spesso i silenzi si dilatavano tra di noi come chewing gum appiccicosi e io non facevo assolutamente nulla per romperli.<br>Alla fine avevamo approvato il patto non scritto di parlare solo ed esclusivamente di lavoro.  
>Entrambi riuscivamo a raccontarci a vicenda di morti, malattie, rapine e rapimenti con naturalezza e tranquillità, e in qualche modo, in un fiume di parole ininfluenti sapevamo di aver trascorso delle ore da poterci lasciare alle spalle.<p>

Ma in tutto questo, in questi giorni sempre uguali che si susseguivano come granelli di sabbia spazzata dal vento, la domenica era il giorno in cui maggiormente sentivo il peso di una solitudine autoimposta e impossibile da varcare per tutti se non per una persona.  
>Mi svegliavo un po' più tardi, ma mai dopo le nove e mezza, non facevo mai colazione in casa e mi vestivo più velocemente del solito per uscire.<br>Camminavo piano, senza sentire il bisogno di comprare il giornale della domenica, e arrivavo al caffè all'angolo di Baker Street.  
>C'era sempre parecchia fila e avevo imparato che la domenica era il giorno preferito dai nonni per portare i nipoti a fare colazione fuori con una bella pasta alla crema. Guardavo i bambini impiastricciarsi il volto e le mani di zucchero a velo e cioccolato, immergere la faccia in tazze fumanti di latte e cacao e i vecchi signori che ad ogni macchia in più che i piccoli si facevano sui vestiti erano sempre più estasiati.<br>Forse un tempo avrei sorriso davanti a quelle scene, ma allora mi limitavo ad ordinare i miei due caffè e ad allontanarmi.  
>Camminavo in fretta, perché non volevo che raffreddassero, e quella era ormai l'unica azione della mia vita che compivo con una certa velocità.<p>

Di domenica il cimitero era affollato - per quanto possa esserlo un cimitero - ma alla sua tomba non c'era mai nessuno perché il giorno della Signora Hudson era il giovedì e Mycroft non era certo il tipo da visitare la tomba del fratello. Molly e Greg... non avevo sinceramente idea se gli facessero visita o meno.  
>Ogni volta che andavo a trovarlo mi stupivo di quanto il marmo nero potesse rimanere lucido nel corso del tempo.<br>Posavo il caffè sulla lapide versandoci dentro lo zucchero e mescolando piano con la bacchetta di legno.  
>Sorseggiavo poi la mia tazza di caffè amaro e parlavo con Sherlock.<p>

Non che dicessi cose importanti o di qualche rilevanza. Spesso nemmeno pensavo a quello che mi usciva dalla bocca.  
>E intanto riflettevo su quanto fosse idiota essere così legato ad un amico morto.<br>Prima di andarmene - il tempo che trascorrevo lì variava da settimana a settimana e secondo il mio umore - dicevo sempre: « Goditi il caffè, Sherlock. »  
>Poi passavano altri sette giorni e la domenica dopo il bicchiere che avevo lasciato era sparito, forse lo toglieva la Signora Hudson il giovedì, o forse qualche barbone passava e lo trovava, o forse ero semplicemente un idiota.<p>

Probabilmente avrei potuto continuare in questo modo per molto, molto tempo se una domenica mattina non mi fossi svegliato arrabbiato come mai mi era successo in gran parte della mia vita.  
>Feci comunque le stesse cose che avevo fatto per tutte le domeniche di quei quattro mesi e alle dieci e mezza ero per la strada con i miei caffè tra le mani e il desiderio spasmodico di strangolare qualcuno.<br>Ricordo che pensai che forse è così che nascono i serial killer, ma nemmeno quell'idea riuscì a fermarmi.  
>Quando entrai nel cimitero andavo praticamente a passo di marcia e se i bicchieri di caffè non avessero avuto il coperchio sarebbero arrivati a destinazione vuoti e freddi.<br>Mi fermai davanti alla lapide con su scritto "Sherlock Holmes" e sentii la mia ira crescere.  
>La Signora Hudson aveva detto a suo tempo che era arrabbiata con lui per molti motivi, e io avevo risposto che non ero così tanto adirato.<br>Bene, adesso lo ero eccome.  
>Posai il bicchiere con un po' troppa forza sul marmo e il tappo saltò via con uno schiocco, ma il liquido scuro e ancora bollente non fuoriuscì.<br>« Tu » dissi, ma uscì fuori come uno sbuffo a lungo trattenuto, come un singhiozzo violento e privo di senso.  
>« Tu! » ripetei con più forza, « Sei il più grande idiota che la storia ricordi, e giuro che io sono un idiota il doppio di te per quanto mi manchi. Mi manca il tuo stupido violino, mi manca il tuo stupido spazzolino da denti, il tuo stupido tè, i tuoi stupidi messaggi, il tuo stupido egocentrismo, il tuo stupido modo di sparare contro il muro, i tuoi stupidi libri, i tuoi stupidi cadaveri, i tuoi stupidi vestiti e i tuoi stupidi occhi. Sei un bambino viziato, non te l'ho mai detto e te lo dico adesso. Ma per piacere, <em>per piacere<em>! » per un attimo non seppi come continuare la frase e rimasi immobile con il bicchiere di caffè amaro in mano e il sapore amaro della bile sulla lingua, poi finalmente trovai le parole che mi servivano: « Per piacere, dimmi che lunedì mattina potrò svegliarmi e capire che vale ancora la pena vivere per qualcosa. »  
>Non rispose - ovviamente non rispose, era una stramaledetta lapide con lo stramaledetto nome del mio migliore amico scritto sopra - ma io rimasi immobile e chinai la testa come ad attendere una voce che non sarebbe certo mai arrivata.<br>Poi ricordai qualcosa di importante.  
>« Ho scordato lo zucchero » dissi scuotendo la testa. Chiusi gli occhi e tirai un sospiro. « E comunque non hai mai imparato che il vero caffè è quello amaro, quindi prendilo un po' così come te l'ho portato e cerca, per una volta, di apprezzare il pensiero... per una volta cerca di non fare- »<br>Non potei continuare quello che stava diventando uno sproloquio sia perché la mia voce si incrinò, decidendo di abbandonarmi, sia perché delle parole provenienti da qualche punto alle mie spalle mi riportarono alla realtà all'improvviso, e io tornai ad essere davanti alla tomba di un uomo morto, e la terra tornò ad essere terra e gli occhi azzurri un po' ironici di Sherlock mi abbandonarono di nuovo.  
>« John... » disse quella voce dietro di me. « Mi stai preoccupando. »<br>Mi voltai, lentamente, molto lentamente, perché non era- non poteva essere-  
>E infatti non era.<br>Sbattei un paio di volte le palpebre per scacciare il principio di lacrime che mi aveva assalito e trovai davanti a me Molly, con le braccia strette al petto e il vento che le scompigliava i capelli e le impediva di chiudere completamente il cappotto scuro che indossava.  
>« Cosa ci fai qui? » domandai come da molto lontano, e devo ammettere che feci uno sforzo non indifferente per essere gentile.<br>« Ti ho seguito » ammise lei imbarazzata spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
>Non eravamo molto lontani, ma nemmeno così vicini da poterle leggere l'espressione del viso.<br>« Come sapevi che la domenica- »  
>« La Signora Hudson! » mi interruppe lei rapidamente e distogliendo lo sguardo. « Mi dispiace John... è solo che siamo tutti preoccupati per te. »<br>Io deglutii saliva ghiacciata e solo allora mi accorsi di stare stringendo ancora tra le dita il bicchiere di caffè ormai freddo. Da quanto tempo era che stavo davanti alla sua tomba?  
>Da quanto tempo era che <em>ogni minuto<em> di ogni giorno mi limitavo a stare fermo davanti alla sua tomba?  
>Da quanto tempo il bicchiere della mia esistenza si era fatto così freddo?<br>Probabilmente Molly mi lesse questo pensiero – o uno simile – in volto, perché si fece avanti in fretta, protendendo le mani guantate verso di me come se stesse venendo incontro ad un bambino che rischia di cadere.  
>E in effetti forse sarei caduto se le sue braccia non mi avessero circondato e sorretto.<br>Rimasi un attimo immobile, gli occhi ben aperti su un mondo che per me aveva perduto ogni colore, poi, quasi senza rendermene conto, iniziai a piangere.  
>Non l'avevo ancora fatto da quando Sherlock era morto.<br>Posai la testa sulla spalla di Molly e lasciai libero sfogo a tutto il freddo, a tutta la solitudine, a tutto quello strazio che mi stavano divorando come mai era successo in vita mia.  
>Il bicchiere mi cadde dalle mani e il caffè si sparse nell'erba, mescolandosi al verde brillante degli steli e al marrone del fango.<br>Il cappotto di Molly era rosso, le mie mani color carne, quelle lapidi in lontananza erano bianche, e il cielo era azzurro e limpido come gli occhi di Sherlock.  
>Le braccia della giovane mi strinsero mentre quello strato di pellicola trasparente che mi aveva tenuto separato dal resto del mondo per quasi quattro mesi mi veniva strappato via di colpo, lasciandomi lacero e scoperto, ma di nuovo in grado di respirare, di <em>sentire<em>.  
>« Se potessi fermare tutto questo, John... se potessi convincere- » un singhiozzo la bloccò e non poté continuare, ma a me non importò, perché ero totalmente concentrato su me stesso. Ero lo spettatore attonito che osservava stranito quella ferita che continuava a sanguinare ma della quale, quando finalmente era trascorsa la giusta quantità di tempo, io – da solo – ero riuscito a bloccare il veleno che la stava macerando.<br>E quella tomba, a cui adesso davo le spalle, conteneva finalmente il cadavere di un mio amico – un amico che avrei rimpianto per il resto dei miei giorni e per il quale avrei dato la mia vita in ogni momento – ma di certo adesso non conteneva più anche la mia esistenza.

Such a lonely day

And it's mine

It's a day that I'm glad I survived.


End file.
